


Gemini

by Runs_With_Wolves1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), BAMF Mace Windu, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Clones, Denial of Feelings, Double Agents, Early Clone Wars (Star Wars), F/M, Fear, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Gen, Good Dooku (Star Wars), Grandparent Yoda (Star Wars), Hiding Medical Issues, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mace Windu Being a Jerk, Magical Pregnancy, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker Friendship, Prosthesis, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Plo Koon, Protective Yoda (Star Wars), Running Away, Secretly a Virgin, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious Being an Asshole, Slow Burn, The Force, Tired Mace Windu, Troll Yoda (Star Wars), Twins, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is the chosen one; he will give rise to peace and balance in the universe. Born fatherless by the will of the force, Anakin's children shall be brought into existence the same way.----It is physically impossible for Anakin to be pregnant, yet that's precisely the situation he finds himself in. In the middle of a kriffing war.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Jedi Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Gemini

_Anakin is desperately running through a thick, murky swamp, fear crawling up his throat. In front of him are two children, no older than six, one dressed in white, the other in black. They are blurry in his vision, but deep down, he knows them._

_"Run! Run faster!"_

_Anakin doesn't know what's hunting them, but he has to save the children; he cannot fail in this endeavor. A root in the marsh catches his ankle, and Anakin tumbles into the muck with a cry of pain. The two children hesitate and turn back to him, but Anakin shakes his head vehemently._

_"Go! I will follow!"_

_The two younglings scurry into the swamp._

_Rolling to his feet, Anakin hisses at the pain in his broken ankle. Drawing his saber, he takes a deep breath and waits. The blue glow his saber radiates calms him in preparation for combat. Out of the marsh trudges a man cloaked in black, his hooded robe obscuring his face. The man draws his lightsaber, blood-red in color, and settles into a simple fighting stance. Anakin raises his saber and strikes first._

* * *

Anakin gasps awake, sweat dripping into his eyes. The faint sounds of the Resolute's engines echo through his room. Sitting up in his small bed, the first thing he thinks is:

_'I'm pregnant.'_

Which is completely absurd; men don't get pregnant, and last time Anakin checked, he is one hundred percent male. XY. Nothing unusual there. . .

. . . but something in those two words rings true. Anakin has always been tied to the force in a way not even the Jedi can comprehend. Right now, the force is singing. Just below his naval, Ani can perceive two little pinpricks of energy. The two children from his nightmare dart into his head and the force gently brushes up against his mind in confirmation.

"I'm pregnant."

The engine noises swallow the truth he whispers to his room. Anakin leans over the side of his cot and promptly vomits onto the floor. Bile burns the back of his throat and causes his eyes to water. Dry heaving twice more, Anakin sniffs in disgust and wipes his face clean with his sleeve.

He cannot be pregnant. Minus the impossibility of it all, Anakin cannot bring two children into this universe. Not in the heart of a war, a war he is a central combatant in. Not to mention it goes against the Jedi code. Familial attachment is forbidden; any attachment is prohibited. The closest the council permits is that of a Master and Padawan.

It is a mistake, a ridiculous thought brought on by a force nightmare. Anakin is merely imagining the two points of energy inside himself; he is not pregnant.

The force buzzes sadly around him, but Anakin brushes it off with an uneasy laugh. It was just a nightmare, he's fine. Anakin rolls off his cot and cleans his floor. With his sick cleaned, Anakin heads to the refresher to start the day.

* * *

Anakin has always been able to eat nearly anything; it's a running joke among the 501st and 212th. Even the Wolfpack is in on the joke. Anakin Skywalker can and will eat anything. Now and then, someone will bring him some unpleasant food they believe he can't stomach, and Anakin will saunter away from the encounter a few credits richer.

A week after his force induced nightmare and Anakin cannot tolerate the taste of ahrisa. It's one of the rare spicy foods that even Obi-Wan can eat, but abruptly Anakin can't. It's just too spicy for him.

He's in his quarters on Coruscant, one of the isolated moments he's been able to unwind since this brutal war began. Obi-Wan is out near the front; the living space they share feels vacant without his former master there. Anakin struggles to stay out of the communal room and Obi-Wan's bedroom. He hasn't seen Obi-Wan in two months. It's a bit childish, but he misses the man. He really shouldn't even be living here anymore. Anakin should have his own lodgings with Ahsoka, it is what all Masters and Padawans do, and Obi-Wan will ultimately need the room when he gets a new padawan.

This war has caused much unrest, and neither Anakin, Obi-Wan, or Ahsoka have found the time to move. Hell, he and Obi-Wan still possess a training bond that is so much stronger than the one he has with Ahsoka.

Anakin contemplates these thoughts, lounging on his bed when he bites into his roll of ahrisa and immediately spits it out onto the floor. It was probably a pretty comical scene; Anakin sitting on his bed holding an ahrisa in one hand, glaring at a half-chewed piece on the floor, tongue poking out of his mouth. It wasn't funny to Anakin though, not only had someone tampered with his food, but they had found his secret stash in his room. That left either Obi-Wan, who didn't play practical jokes, or Ahsoka, who knew not to mess with his food.

Anakin looks down at the ahrisa in his hand and sniffs it. It smells fine and looks normal. There was no hint of tampering. Grabbing the piece off the floor, Anakin tosses the food in the trash. He immediately feels guilty wasting the food, but if he was unable to eat it, then it was inedible to everyone else.

Ignoring the strange feeling the force is giving him, Anakin goes off to find Ahsoka. He might as well train his padawan during his free time.


End file.
